My Nerdy Girl
by Kireina Yume
Summary: Re-do, My Nerdy Girl! Rin holds many secrets about herself and Identity, that's why she changes herself look all nerdy. But what happens when Len, the player, finds out 2 of her secrets and threat her in 1 condition? What will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ BACK TO ONE OF MY OLD STORIES,**

**"My Nerdy Girl" It's here! I re-do it!**

**Rin: You remember me in this story right? I'm a nerd.**

**Len: And I'm a player! Which I shouldn't be proud of...**

**So~ I re-do and re-write it to be more interesting! I wish you love it like the old one.**

**Disclaimer: I-**

**Rin and Len: Don't own us, ever.**

**Shesh... BTW, ENJOY~! **

* * *

Crypton High School, where are many cool and modern teens. They're talented and don't forget about the looks. There are many noble teens, there aren't too. So let's start it with class 2-2, where the presentation of cool, modern, and good-looking teens are so high than the other classes. Except for that one girl who sleeps in the corner of the class while listening to her earphones, weird. She has a shoulder-length honey blonde hair that she tied into pigtails, she wears white clips on her bangs, and don't forget her signature, and that's the big, thick glasses that's making her looks like a nerd. FYI, she's the main female player here.

**~Chapter 1~ **

**RIN'S POV (Starting with Rin's Pov! *Stand applause*) **

Ugh...

So boring...

Nothing happens. There were only the boys talking about animes and mangas, the girls who were clinging to none other than, Kagene Len.

Before we start the story, I must introduce myself so you guys know me. My name is Kagami Rin, the ONE and ONLY normal girl in this freaking school that my dad forces me to attend. Why can't I go to a normal school, where there are normal teens, but no~ my dad forbids me, suck you old man. The narrator already describes me right? So I won't tell you about my looks. Actually I hold many secrets about myself and my true identity. And my surname is actually not Kagami, and positively I won't tell you either. It won't be a secret if I tell you.

And who is Kagene Len? He is the most cocky, sly playboy who turns out to be popular, don't ask why. He has the same color and length hair with me, but he tied it into a cheesy ponytail that makes him looks like gay, if he untie that ponytail, I'm sure that he can pass a girl. I mean look at him! He has big azure eyes (that apparently like mine), soft baby skin! Oh man, why does he look a lot like me? COPY CAT!

I took a glance at him, he was there, next to me, surrounded by girls who kept clinging on him.

"Hey Lenny, my parents won't be at home this weekend. Mind to come?"

"No fair, this weekend you promise to go out with me~"

"Len, please come to my house this Friday. I have a surprise just for you."

And the girls kept asking him yada yada yada all the girls want is get into his pant, Oh for God sake, we're 16 -or 17 or... WHATEVER- girls! THAT'S ILLEGAL! WE ARE UNDER AGE TO DO THAT KIND OF THINGS! If you want to do that, at least you're 18... I MEAN UNTIL YOU GET MARRY IN THE FUTURE, and don't think to get marry right now! Shesh, girls these days, abnormal... Oh please God! Lead me to a normal girl!

Len rose an eyebrow, "Sorry girls, I'm not in the mood for that." the girls frowned with that answer,I'm just grinning in victory- wait, what? what am I grinning for, it's not like I like him or have mutual feelings for him or happy because he rejects the girls. I AM NOT A TSUNDERE! What are you talking about? Why am I talking to myself?

"Awww, Lenny why?"a girl whined.

"Yeah~ why are you rejecting us?"

"It's not like you at all..."

OH FOR THE LOT OF- STOP WHINING GIRLS! FACE REALITY ALREADY! WHAT SO GOOD ABOUT HIM?! HE ONLY PLAYING WITH YOUR FEELINGS AND WILL BREAK YOUR FRIGGIN' HEART! Don't judge a book by it's cover.

And the girls kept whining and whining and whining, someone let me borrow a duct tape.

Then my savior barged to class making the girls back to their seats, "Back to your seat! Class about to start!" Megurine-sensei declared like usual.

Megurine-sensei, you're my savior who stops me from killing someone, I owe you one.

Then the first subject, Eigo (English) started.

**LEN'S POV **

Hmmm, what to do? what to do? Eigo is so boring, it's always making want to sleep but I can't 'cause the girls always taking picture of my sleepy face, well that's crap. 'Cause my seat is surrounded by girls; which making the teachers misunderstand me as a girl, can't they see I'm wearing pants?!- Oh yeah, front seat, girl. Front left, girl. Front right, girl. My right is a girl too. And my left, oh it's just that nerdy girl, Kagami Rin, the only one that NOT affected by my charms, that means her taste is bad. A LOT.

She always reads, listens to her earphones, and wears that big glasses. Maybe I'm the one who is weird, but the glasses seem fake, and I don't even know why. She doesn't talk much, she doesn't have any friends; making her a loner, she never takes off that glasses, and she always tied her air, even in the WINTER! I don't know much about her family. She's a straight A student, but she can't beat me, I'm the 1st rank in school, well she's the 2nd in school. Believe me, I know it's hard to believe that I'm a straight A student, but I have a brain you know! If you don't believe me, FINE, like I care, we'll see about that.

Before I continue the story, I must introduce my- What? Someone already introduced me? well that was kind of her/him. I bet she/he introduced me very well right? No? So I will introduce myself. The name's Kagene Len, everyone calls me a player, but they don't care. I have many girls surrounding me, well I can't help it, I have good-looks and brain, maybe I'm the number 1 prince in the world. I'm the son of the Kagene Entertainment Company. My dad is the owner, my mom is a famous singer, and I'm the heir of my dad's company; maybe the reason why the girls clinging on me or not.

"KAGENE LEN!"

"Yes sensei?" I stood up as Megurine-sensei barked on me. She glared me.

"What's the answer for number 2?"

Oh shit, I didn't hear the question, "Um, _I was?_" well that's my answer in Eigo. She nodded.

"Yes, the answer is _I was, _nice Kagene-kun." How can I say, Luck loves me, suck for you bad lucks!

* * *

**RECESS, RIN'S POV~ **

Finally, recess, about time. I stretched my arms up. I felt kinda sleepy because today was so boring like usual~

"Hey, have you seen Len?"a girl asked in the girls group. Now that you remind me, he has gone from his seat, 'cause the seat next to mine is empty. Bhu, like I care.

"Nope, I keep calling him, but he maybe turn off his phone."

"Ah~ I want to be with Lenny-kins~"

Urgh, stop whining, you know that I hate the whining bla bla bla bla bla it's making me sick. Can you girls live without him like 20 minutes? Like what is he? Oxygen to you? Well suck for you sarcasm.

I stood up from my seat, brought my IPod and earphones with me, ignoring the girls whispering about me like I'm a ghost? Hell yeah am not.

I walked upstairs to the rooftop, the most peaceful place in school beside the library, there must be someone in there doing something in the library, and do not ask what are they doing. I MEAN IT. I walked while humming my favorite music. Once I got there, I opened the door, then I closed it so nobody notices. I took of my pigtails, my glasses, then lied on the ground. Now we're talking, I haven't do this since 2 months ago. I heard my earphones singing one of my favorite song, Mahou no Kagami.

_**Teenjou-ura no semai chiisana heya**_

_**Soko ni wa dare mo otozureta koto wa nai**_

_**Kodoku na sekai no mannaka de sotto**_

_**Shiawase o yumemite'ru, hakanai shoujo** _

Without noticing, my lips joined to sing to, well, I haven't sing like forever, 'cause my voice is one of my secret, so if somebody knows my voice, it will be, I don't know... I just don't like someone knows my voice that's all. **  
**

_**Aruhi no koto desu, furuboketa kagami ni** _

**LEN'S POV **

**_Totsuzen utsutta, shounen no sugata_**

**_Mahoutsukai to nanotta sono hito wa_**

**_Watashi ni sokkuri na, egao de warau_**

Who sings that song? Whoever sings this song, I admit, she has the most wonderful angelic voice I ever heard. If you're asking what am I doing, I'm resting on the rooftop, sorry about ditching one of the subject, I just can't stand the easiness! I'm too smart for this school.

**_Mawari hajimete unmei kawari dasu nichijou_**

**_Hajimete dekita "tomodachi" tte yonde ii no?_**

**_Tomadoinagara kagami goshi kasaneta shunkan ni_**

**_Hajimaru mahou no jikan "Namae o yonde?"_**

Oh shit, this voice is hypnotizing me! I must know who songs this!

I get up from the ground, creeping like a lizard, slowly looking at someone. She has a shoulder-length honey blonde hair that shines because the sunlight. She has soft baby skin, and a pair shining azure eyes, why does she look a lot like me or is it just my imagination?

_**Fureta sono te kara tsutawaru kimi no koe**_

_**Atatakakute, fui ni namida ga koboreochita**_

_**Kono mama de zutto nigitte'te ii no?**_

_**Sabishii sekai de hitoru zutto zutto matte ita**_

_**Kagami no mukou no yashashii ite** _

What an angelic voice she got there. And what is this song, it sounds so sad. She's making the song sadder... I'm not crying, I got smth. in my eyes, that's it, I got smth. in my eyes, I'm not crying at all. I'm a man, men don't cry.

_**Mahoutsukai wa subete kanaete kureta**_

_**Byouki wa naotte, aru keru youni natta**_

_**Nagaku tsuzuita sensou mo owatte**_

_**Shizuka na kono heya ni warai ga fueta**_

_**Mukashi yume ni mi'te osanai hino kioku**_

_**Suteki na oshiro de watashi wa Ohime-sama**_

_**Natsukashi kurai ni azayaka ni oboete'ru**_

_**Ima dewa sore sae mo genjitsu ni naru** _

oh crap. Oh Crap. OH CRAP! WHAT DID SHE DO TO ME?! She's making me blushing like hell. I never blushed before! Is she brain washing me? My face is heating up, do I have a fever. What happen to me? What is this feeling? It's so warm and... EEK! I'm not falling for her! A player never falls with their preys! Am I nuts or something? 'Cause I kept talking to myself!

_**Yumemita negai wa subete kanaete moratta**_

_**Dakedo ima nanikaga tarinai mo kanjite'ru**_

ARGH! Stop it! Stop making me blushing whoever are you! Just stop making me blushing, it's so embarrassing!

I ruffled my own hair like a mad scientist. Then my foot slipped, Oh shit.

_**GUBRAAAK!** _

**RIN'S POV **

I stopped singing when I heard something fell from the sky. Yeah right, like an angel fell from the sky~ Like that 'accidentally' fell from the sky. I turned around and found someone lying on the ground. And that someone was someone who I never wanted to meet.

"K-KAGENE LEN?!" yeah, that was what I found when I turned around. Could things get any worse? Why must it be him? Of all people in this world, WHY MUST HIM? I sighed, because I'm a good girl, I helped him, "A-are you alright, K-Kagene-san?" He lit his head up, and stared at me, "W-what i-is it?"I stuttered, his stare was just like a stalker. Then out of nowhere, I flew in the air, I blushed when I knew that Kagene-san lit me up in the sky.

"You're amazing!"he praised me suddenly.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"I asked didn't know what he meant.

"Your voice, you have a very amazing voice!"he explained-praising me with a smile I never seen it before, because of that I blushed.

SAY WHAT?! It's not the time for that, the worst part is, HE KNOWS MY REAL VOICE, OH GOD SAKE!**  
**

"Y-you heard it all?!"I shocked.

"No, I heard it from 'Teenjou-ura no' until 'kanjite'ru' that's all."

THAT'S EVERYTHING IDIOT! "FORGET IT! FORGET YOU HEAR MY VOICE!"I struggled, making us fell on the ground, "O-ouch..."

"Why?"he asked leaning closer to my face, "It's such a waste you know."

I know, but I don't want to. That's what I'm going to say, how about the 'I know' words disappeared, I just say,

"'C-Cause I don't w-want to..."I mumbled turning my gaze of him. He rose an eyebrow.

"If you say so," wow, he understood, I thought that he will blabber it around the school, "BTW, What's your name?"

He don't know moi? What the heck does that mean? We're classmate!

Then I noticed something... Oh mother of orange, I don't wear my glasses, and I loose my hair down, now he know 2 of my secrets, dammit. Maybe he won't tell anyone if I just tell my name? Or not? So, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes... Ok then.

"It's me, your classmate, Kagami Rin." I knew it! He gave that shock face, oh I hate that shock face, like they don't believe me or something! And I just regret that I told him my name, 'cause he had that sly smirk on his face, oh bad feelings...

"Hee~ Kagami Rin, I don't know that our nerd has that kind of voice." I AM OFFENDED. HE MOCKED ME! His personality changes upside down! "I take my words back, I will tell the whole school about your secret."he smirked, I agape.

"WHAT?! YOU SAID THAT YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE!"I scolded.

He smiled, "I said that 'If you say so' not 'I won't tell anyone' right?" I hate it when he's right, "So I won't tell anyone if you just follow this simple condition."

"If it's something embarrassing, forget about it."I said bluntly, he grinned. He took his hand phone, dialed 'Only God Knows Number', then called it.

"Was'up, Mikuo,"he started to talk, "Nothing much... No I'm not treating girls right now... Not in the mood man... I just have a great news fro you... No~ It's not about I get a package of bananas though I wish that it will come true someday... You know what? I just found out that our nerd in school, Kagami Rin, actually has-" I closed his mouth, grabbed his phone, then ended the call, he pouted, "That so mean Rinny~ You said 'Forget about it'." I glared him.

"Spill the beans, Kagene."I hissed.

He smiled, "Just a simple condition." I rose an eyebrow.

"Be my personal maid."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

* * *

**Fuuu~ chapter 1 finished! How do you think? Do you love it? I hope so :3**

**Rin: Now here I am, stuck with this guy... **

**Len: D'awww, Rinny, you're so cute~ **

**Rin: S-shut up! **

**Len: You're blushing~ **

**BTW, R&R PLEASE, 'CAUSE IT'S MY ENERGY BOOSTER TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRAAAA! So... many... numbers... and alphabets...**

**Vocaloids: ...**

**Rin: What happened to her?**

**Rinto: Oh, she just had this crazy, undying math homework, there were like more than 25 problems.**

**Len: And the deadline is tomorrow~**

**You don't know how it feels to be a middle schooler since you guys are just voice synthesizer or something like that...**

**Vocaloids: *LE GASPED* WE ARE OFFENDED!**

**... So, I'll just answering the reviews like usual~**

**Lenka: We have reviews?**

**Oh yes we have, darling, yes we have~ There are 7 reviews, God, I didn't expect to have many reviews XD I AM SOOOOO HAPPY!**

**To: Piyototo**

**Here is chapter 2! Oh, AND I LOOOOVE YOU SO MUCH TOO! In a different kind of way, friend's way exactly :3**

**To: I'm just a person now read 66**

**HAIIIIIIEEE! What are we squealing for? Pfft- who am I kidding, I love squealing! HAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!**

**To: YellowMischief**

**Thanks :D I will update the next- wait, this is the next chapter... SO HERE U GO! XD**

**To: NekoNekoNeko**

**OH MAI GOWD! THANKS! I SUPER DEATHLY LIKE RIN AND LEN TOO! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPIE!**

**To: cristal12997**

**Thanks, I'm happy for my returning, not like someones...**

**Vocaloids: *Shivered + Flinched***

**To: B.L**

**YUPS! FOREVER YOUNG DUDE! MWAHAHAHAHA cough... cough... Oh I like that laugh so much!**

**To: Rumi Amano**

**IKR?! I'LL UPDATE ASAP! THANKS BTW ^w^**

**Huff, that was exhausting yet exciting...**

**Vocaloids: *Drank lemonades***

**...**

**Disclaimer: ... *Stared at the Vocaloids***

**Vocaloids: *Shrugged***

**I hate you guys...**

**Vocaloids: Love you too Yucchan~**

* * *

**RIN'S POV **

_Beep... beep... beep_

Were the only sounds I heard. I groaned as I covered myself in my blanket. But the beep-ing sound still beep-ing! I groaned again while swinging my right hand to catch the beep-ing sound. I found it, and it was my stupid alarm that said 5.30 am, GOD! I threw the alarm to my door and heard a crash landing. That was the second alarm this week, ups...

ANYWAYS~

I got up from my bed, stretching my arms, then rubbing my eyes to see the view clearly. I swore and cursed under my breath about school first, then walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and looked at the mirror-

OH MY GOSH, IT'S BLOODY MARY!

...

...

Oh, it's just me. I look SO terrible. My hair was messy, my eyes are twitching, and there were some drools around my lips, ew, I was drooling when I slept? I must be disgusting. Then I grabbed a towel from my closet and went to the shower.

When I'm done, I wore my usual uniform. It was a long sleeved white shirt, a long sleeved button up cream sweater, a red plaid skirt that match the tie, a knee-length navy blue socks. It was autumn, so it was kinda cold. I dried my hair first until it's... dry. Then I tied it into pigtails, and clipped the bangs with hair clips. I brushed my teeth and staring at the mirror. No Bloody Mary, good. When I was done, I wore my fake glasses, wrapped my neck with orange knitted scarf. I took my bag and put it on my shoulder. Then went outside to grabbed an orange and went off to school.

**~Chapter 2~**

I was walking while eating an orange on my way to school peacefully, not until my phone buzzed. Who the heck is texting in this kind of time? I took my phone from my pocket and flipped it open.

* * *

_From: xxx-xxxx_

_Hey Rinny~ Because you're my maid now, I guess I'll give you an order~ So, come to my house at xx street number yy, don't be late, 'k?_

_You're friggin' hot drop death handsome master,_  
_Len ;)_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

_To: The Jerk who must go down to a pit_

_Where the heck did you get my number?_

* * *

When I was done replying back to Len, just when I was placing my phone to my pocket, it buzzed, again...

* * *

_From: The Jerk who must go down to a pit_

_Oh, I have my ways, sweetie~_

* * *

I groaned then texted back.

* * *

_To: The Jerk who must go down to a pit_

_Whatever, and don't call me that._

* * *

Then I put my phone back to my pocket. Oh Why is my life is getting worser and worser...

I sighed then walked to the address Len gave me. I pushed my glasses, and held my bag tightly so it won't drop. I looked at my watch that was on my wrist, 6.10 am. I threw the orange's skin to a bin and started to walk again.

**AFTER A FEW STEPS~**

I was in front of a huge shining iron gate. There was a name tag in front that said 'Kagene', and there was a doorbell. I walked to the doorbell and pushed a red button.

_"Hello, this the Kagene Mansion, Haku's speaking, who is this?"_ a voice asked from the speaker. I held the red button and told her my name to the speaker. _"Oh yes, Young Master was saying that he had a guest._ _We will open the gate for you."_ and as the gate opened automatically.

I walked in and found myself in a field filled with trees and flowers. There was a not-so-huge-but-big-enough fountain at the roundabout or something like that. Then I walked to a huge mansion. I wasn't shock about the rich people had, I have my reasons *Insert winking face*. I knocked the door, and it was opened by a maid-looking woman. She had red eyes and a long silver hair that she tied into a low ponytail. She looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Kagami Rin. Nice to meet you, I'm Yowane Haku, one of the maids."she introduced herself. I just bowed and said 'Nice to meet you too'. She smiled at me again, "Come, the Young Master is waiting, I'll led you to his room."she offered.

"Thank you."

Then I followed her from the back. We passed several maids that were cleaning the house neatly. We walked in a long hall way and stopped in front of a huge rich-looking door. Haku knocked the door.

"Who is it?"I heard Len's voice asking behind the door.

"It's Yowane Haku, Young Master. Your guest has arrive."Haku answered.

"Let her in!" with that, Haku opened the door for me, and I went inside. I walked in and found a Len, he still wore a white shirt instead of his uniform. The girls will kill me with their nosebleed... literally "RINNY~!"he 'squealed' then tackled me into a hug.

"ACK! LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!"I screamed while pushing him away with a red face, "Pervert..."I muttered.

"Ohohoho~"he laughed like Riliane from 'Story of Evil', "Little Rinny is blushing~ I know my sexiness can make you red~~~"

"I'm not blushing idiot! My face is red because of anger!"I barked.

He rose an eyebrow, "What?"he said, "You're angry because I don't pull of my pants- OUCH OUCH OUCH! STOP IT! MY SEXY PONYTAIL ISN'T FOR PULLING! I'M JUST KIDDING, RIN!"

Then I stopped pulling his ponytail. I sighed, put my hands on my hip. I glared at him, and he was just staring me with that goofy smile of his.

"So what is so important that you make me come to your house, Kagene Len."I spat bitterly, well not spat with drool, ew.

"Oh that~ I just want to walk to school together with my little bunny~"

My eyes twitched, "What? If you wanted that, you could just told me to wait outside the gate!"

"But~"he whined, "I just wanted you to wait here, I'm so lonely in this huge room~"

I gripped my hand, counting numbers until I sighed, "Whatever, just prepare yourself to school!"

"Hurrraaaayyy!"he cheered. Then he started pulling his shirt of, reveling his, ouch, he DOES have a masculine bo- I slapped myself mentally. BAD Rin, BAD! When were you becoming a pervert? That's Len's job! I flushed when Len pulled his shirt off, he noticed it then smirked, "Aww, Rinny is blushing because of me giving her a perfect view- HMPFT!"

I threw a pillow right into his face, "DON'T CHANGE IN FRONT OF ME! DO IT IN A BATHROOM OR SOMETHING!"

"Why~ I thought I gave you the most perfect- OUCH! HEY! STOP THROWING STUFFS AT ME! I THOUGHT YOU ONLY THROW PILLOWS! OUCH, THAT'S MY REMOTE TV, I JUST FOUND IT YESTERDAY! OUCH! STOP! DON'T THROW THAT VASE!"he yelled. "FINE! I'll change in the bathroom!"he finally said with a pout on his face. Pfft, shota.

"Good." as I put a teddy bear down, wait, Len has a teddy bear?

"You serious don't want to look at my- OUCH! FINE! PUT THE TEDDY BEAR DOWN! OH NO NOT THE- OUCH!" and he walked into a bathroom, maybe? I sighed and sat on a couch-looking couch. Len's room was 4 or 5 times bigger than mine, ugh, rich kids...

_"Mom, Promise-"_

I snapped out and shook my head like a mad man. Why do bad memories always hunting me?! It was like- Ups, I almost tell you my secret, hehe, sorry 'bout that. I forgot you didn't know my secrets... What? Don't look at me like that! I'll tell you later! or not. Tsk, whatever. It's not like I care about my past or something.

I noticed that the room's door that Len wore to change opened, showing a Len. He wore a button-up white shirt, a navy blue blazer, a red plaid pants and tie that he wore it loosely. He wrapped his neck with a yellow scarf. He tied his hair up into his usual style. He looks ho- I SLAPPED MYSELF MENTALLY AGAIN! STOP WITH THE NEGATIVE THOUGHTS RIN!

"Ready, moron?"I asked.

"Don't call me that, Rin-Rin, you call me that because you lo- DON'T YOU DARE THROW THAT TEDDY BEAR!"he ordered before I reached the teddy bear that was sitting on the couch, "Geez, Rin, no need to throw me stuffs, you can just kis- OUCH OUCH OUCH! STOP PULLING MY PONYTAIL WILL YA'!? IT WILL LOOSEN THE SEXINESS!"

"I DON'T CARE!"as I pulled the ponytail harder, but-

"Young Master, your breakfast is ready."Haku said suddenly at the door with a tray of foods on it. She noticed our fight, well, she noticed about me pulling Len's ponytail exactly, "Oh my, did I disturb you guys? I'm so sorry! Enjoy your meal!" and Haku left me with the jerk.

We looked at each other, then turned away.

"Let's go to school, before we're late, Shota."

"But I haven't eaten any breakfast~"he whined, "And I AM NOT A SHOTA!"he added.

"Whatever, just eat the damn food already."I sighed.

He pouted, not cute at all for a 16 years old guy. "Don't wanna."he said like a baby.

"You must, or else we'll be late!"I said. But he still put that potty face. I groaned, "Come on~ Just eat your breakfast!" he was still ignoring me, then he stared at, making me flinched, "What? You want me to feed you?" This time he responded, but with a simple nod. "Ha, as if-"

"So you want us to be late just because of me don't want to eat my breakfast."he pointed out.

I froze.

What will the teachers say to me? They will think me ditching school just for Len, ugh, not in a million years.

I gritted my teeth, and gripped my hands. Len smirked at me while I was glaring daggers at him.

"You won this time, Kagene."I hissed. Then I took a seat across Len. I grabbed a plate of his breakfast, -I don't want to describe it, I'm tired- I took a spoon and scooped it, "Here-"

"Nuh uh!"he rejected.

"What?"I asked, I just want to throw this spoon to his face! "You said you're hungry!"

He pouted again, I repeat, not cute. AT ALL. "You MUST feed me SWEETLY!"he ordered.

I snorted, "I don't do sweet stuff, for your information."I said, "Eat it or else you'll be death because of hunger."I threatened.

Then I froze (again) when he was swinging his yellow IPhone -wait, there's a yellow one?- Oh hell, he's threatening me, isn't he? He kept swinging his IPhone until I gripped my spoon, I looked down to the ground. He looked confuse at a second, until I lit my face up to see him. I'll do this once for him.

I smiled sweetly.

**LEN'S POV (FINALLY, LEN'S POV!)**

I can't believe it.

She smiled.

Sweetly, at that.

I smirked, "Finally you're being sweet, Rin-Rin~"

She kept smiling -which kinda creeps me out- then said, "Of course I'll be sweet to my master."

Wow...

Is this Rin or I got the wrong person? Huh, who cares~

She then scooped the food with a spoon, then she handed to me, he feed me like sweetly, "Say 'Aaaaa' Master~"she sang.

Well, this IS kinda creepy.

I opened my mouth, letting the food went into my mouth. I started munching the food. Before I finished, Rin had another spoon.

"Here you go again, Master~"she said while handing the food in the spoon.

"Wait, I haven't done- HUFT!" my mouth shut-ed when Rin forced another food in my mouth, "Rin, what are you- hmpft!" she placed another again, "Rin, sto-"

"What? You want more again, Master? Comin' right up~" Then she forced another spoon filled with the foods. I tried to stop her, but she ignored it and kept forcing the foods into my mouth, stuffing my mouth with my breakfast. "You want some water, Master?"she sang while handing me a bottle of water. I nodded, she smiled -bad feelings- "So here you GO!" with that, she forced the bottle into my mouth, drinking the liquid forcefully. Oh God, what did I just get myself into?

_'Important note: Don't make Rin feed you.'_

"Want more, Master?"she asked sweetly, but I just stared at her with horror, then I shook my head, "Aww, but I want to feed you like I did just then."

Sadistic...

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

After that deathly feeding game, Rin and Len decided to go to school after than. The walked each other hand to hand. Rin was FORCED to do it, since she is LEN's maid~ The students they passed by just gave them stare of jealousy, anger, sadness. Even that silver haired girl. She had piercing bloody red eyes. She was with her BFF, the blonde haired girl that she tied into side ponytail.

"I hate her."they said in unison.

They noticed it, then smirked deviously.

"Watch out, Kagami Rin."

* * *

**Huff, finally, after 2 and a half days finishing this chapter... I haven't eat yet, and my stomach won't be quiet for a while, damn! I ALMOST FORGOT MY HOMEWORK!**

**Rin: Please**

**Len: Review**

**Rinto: And**

**Lenka: Read.**

**The Kagamines: ROAD ROLLER!**


End file.
